


Tu misión

by Obsscure



Series: Deanthon 2012 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: deanthon_es, Drama, Español | Spanish, Fanfiction, Fest, Gen, Pre-Canon, Vignette
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-02 15:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Obsscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las cosas no son como solían ser, pero hay algo que no cambia para Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tu misión

**Author's Note:**

> Respuesta al Reto #01: _Pequeño perfecto soldado_ , para la comunidad [deanthon_es](http://deanthon-es.livejournal.com/) en la celebración del 2012.

  


No recuerdas si tu habitación en Lawrence estaba pintada de azul o si en verano la ventana quedaba abierta durante las noches calurosas; si la piyama a cuadros era tu favorita, o si dejaste tu osito Teddy dentro de la cuna de Sam y ya no lo recuperaste. Lo que no se te olvida es el beso de mamá sobre tu pelo y la mejilla tersa de papá contra la tuya al acostarte a dormir.

—¿Cuidarás de Sammy, Dean? —susurraba amable y te abrazaba con fuerza.  
—Sí, papá. —Respondías con la ilusión infantil de hermano mayor.

Ahora las habitaciones son un catálogo de tapicería manchada y sillones maltrechos. Las ventanas ribeteadas con sal nunca se abren y las escopetas están invariablemente cargadas para destrozar monstruos. Tienes tu propio cuchillo bajo la almohada y has aprendido a mantenerte alerta, incluso si el sueño parece dominarte.

—Protege a Sam. —Ordena tu padre. Su rostro sin afeitar luce severo mientras termina de asegurar la estancia. 

Se han acabado la risa atronadora, los abrazos afectuosos y los canturreos a la hora del baño. El olor a mamá se desvaneció hace tanto, así que inventas uno.

—Sí, señor. —Asientes con la gravedad de un soldado y tu voz delata tu corta edad. 

Ignoras el temblor de tus rodillas y te acercas a Sammy para besarle el pelo y cubrirle con la manta como mamá acostumbraba. Esa noche vigilas que nada perturbe el sueño de tu hermano. Cuidar de él siempre será tu misión más importante.

~▣~


End file.
